OS du tome 7
by misaya67
Summary: Petite série de moments que l'auteur n'a pas développé ou approfondi dans le livre. Principalement Ron/Hermione mais pas uniquement !
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! _

_Comme beaucoup, j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager ma vision du tome 7, et plus précisément, de moments qui n'ont pas été racontés par JKR. Je ne les détaillerais pas tous, bien entendu, et ce sera surtout des OS courts, centré sur Ron et Hermione, parce que bon, je les aime quand même beaucoup tous les deux. Mais il y en aura d'autres aussi, Drago et ses parents, Dudley, Tonks,..._

_Pour ce premier OS, un grand classique : Hermione et Ron suite au sortilège d'oubli pratiqué sur les parents de la jeune femme._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle était arrivée en pleurs au Terrier sans rien dire et s'était lourdement jetée dans ses bras. Il l'avait réceptionnée du mieux qu'il avait pu et la tenait ainsi depuis près d'une heure sans qu'elle n'ait cessé. Ginny et Molly avaient lamentablement échoué en essayant de la calmer et de la faire parler. Ron avait juste pu l'attirer dans l'un des fauteuils du salon afin de se placer plus confortablement et les deux autres femmes les avaient laissés seuls espérant que le jeune homme parviendrait à l'apaiser.

- Mione ? … Mione ? Qu'est-ce…

- C'est fini…

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini, Mione ? Demanda t-il doucement.

- Mes parents… Lâcha t-elle enfin entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t-il en bondissant, la laissant affalée dans le fauteuil. Mais ce n'est pas possible, l'Ordre le saurait si tes parents…

- Non, Ron, ils sont vivants, le rassura t-elle, légèrement apaisée par la réaction de son ami.

- Je ne comprends rien !

- Je …J'ai du leur jeter un sort…Tu comprends, puisque nous avons décidé d'accompagner Harry, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de les protéger. Les Mangemorts pourraient essayer de m'atteindre à travers eux.

- Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui est « fini » ?

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Ronald Weasley ! S'énerva t-elle. Je n'ai plus de parents… Et ils n'ont plus de fille !

Il la vit s'effondrer une nouvelle fois, les larmes dévalant de nouveau ses joues rougies. Il comprenait vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était d'essayer de la consoler.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu m'expliques, mais je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer, déclara t-il en écartant une mèche collée du visage de la jeune femme. Tout va s'arranger.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, puisque tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Parce que je te connais, parce que tu es la plus brillante de toutes les sorcières que je connaisse et parce que je… Il se stoppa immédiatement, réalisant quels mots avaient failli franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que, si tes parents sont en vie, il n'y a rien que tu ne feras pour les retrouver ! Improvisa t-il finalement.

Elle esquissa un sourire, ravalant les sanglots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait parfaitement raison et elle le savait. Elle avait tout préparé à l'avance et connaissait parfaitement le moyen de lever le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé sur ses parents. Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle se rende en Australie quand tout serait terminé, peut-être même l'accompagnerait-il si elle osait lui demander… Mais quand sa mère était partie, la saluant poliment d'un « au revoir Mademoiselle » pensant qu'elle venait de la part d'une quelconque agence immobilière pour la mise en vente de leur maison, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et elle s'était précipitée dans le seul refuge qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme une maison, le Terrier, auprès de Lui et des Weasley.

Tout à coup, elle prit conscience de leur proximité, elle assise dans le fauteuil, lui à genoux sur le tapis du salon, juste devant elle, une main réconfortante posée sur la sienne. Elle remercia la chance que son visage soit rougit de ses larmes et dissimulait ainsi la coloration de ses joues. Il était là, présent à ses côtés, comme toujours lorsque plus rien n'allait, près à la soutenir en dépit de son incompréhension totale. Un jour, peut être, elle pourrait lui avouer tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Peut être devrait elle le faire immédiatement, avant que tout ne soit que chaos autours d'eux. En un instant, elle considéra leur périple à venir, Ron et elle, ensemble, et Harry seul, ayant du quitter Ginny en dépit de son amour pour elle. Hermione ravala ses envies de déclaration, jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça à son meilleur ami.

- Merci Ron…Vraiment… Tout ira bien, tu as raison… Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha doucement, posa ses lèvres sur la joues du jeune homme qui lui faisait toujours face, un regard un peu incrédule sur le visage, puis les remplaça par la paume de sa main avant de se lever pour rejoindre Molly et Ginny dans la cuisine.

* * *

_C'est court je sais, mais il y en aura d'autres à venir ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous avez envie que je m'essaye sur un moment en particulier qui vous intéresse ! Ca serait un défi pour moi - et une grande première - que d'écrire sur un sujet imposé !_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! Voici le deuxième OS de la série, cette fois, sur notre chère Nymphadora Tonks, avec en guest star, Andromeda, Ted et Rémus. J'avais envie de développer ce thème, d'une part parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et son histoire avec Rémus est la fois belle et dramatique, et d'autre part, parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis le livre, je me retrouve à me demander comment ça s'est passé pour elle ce jour-là, du fait de la condition de Rémus et de la guerre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ferait un grand mariage : elle aurait parcouru les boutiques de robes de mariées avec sa mère, aurait demandé l'avis de plusieurs amies, aurait choisit cette magnifique robe dont elle avait tant rêvée…Le jour de la cérémonie, elle se serait avancée au bras de son père, radieuse, admirant le sourire de celui qui partagerait désormais ses jours et ses nuits avec elle. Elle aurait eu droit à une merveilleuse cérémonie, tous leurs amis auraient été réunis autours d'eux, pour partager ce jour de bonheur, le repas aurait été grandiose, la pièce montée d'une hauteur vertigineuse,…Tout aurait été parfait, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvée.

Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley, au Terrier, pour célébrer son mariage dans la plus grande discrétion, sa mère l'aidant à s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas pu aller faire les boutiques, le Chemin de Traverse étant tellement peu sécurisé en ces temps troublés, et de toute manière, elle ne voyait presque plus ses amies depuis qu'elle leur avait officiellement annoncée qu'elle était amoureuse d'un loup-garou.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas regretter un jour ce mariage, ma chérie, demanda Andromeda, l'air inquiet pour sa fille, en disciplinant avec une pince les cheveux roses qui pour une fois avaient été quelques peu allongés.

- Je l'aime, maman…Qu'est-ce que je pourrais regretter ?

- Je ne sais pas…Cette cérémonie par exemple… Ce lieu...Cette…robe…déclara t'elle en jetant un regard à la robe blanche que portait désormais Nymphadora.

- Maman…C'est TA robe !

- Je sais, mais j'espérais mieux pour toi. Ton père étant un né-moldu, nous n'avons pas pu faire un grand mariage. Ma famille ne nous a pas aidé, tu t'en doutes, et ton père n'avait que peu d'économies…Je reconnais volontiers que Rémus est quelqu'un de charmant,…mais sa condition…en ce moment…Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, maman, lorsque je t'ai annoncé nos fiançailles. Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas le mariage dont j'avais rêvé enfant. Je vais avoir un mari que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour telle que je suis…Elle vit un sourire naître sur le visage de sa mère. Et ce n'est pas rien, tu le sais très bien ! Je veux faire ma vie avec Rémus, et dès aujourd'hui.

- Bien…Je vais aller chercher ton père, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Restée seule, Tonks jeta un œil au miroir et grimaça. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas le mariage dont elle avait rêvé. Elle allait vivre le jour le plus important de sa vie au Terrier, dans le jardin, en présence d'une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre et de la famille Weasley. Le repas avait été préparé par Molly, tout comme le gâteau qui ferait office de pièce montée, et elle ne doutait pas un instant que la matriarche Weasley se serait surpassée pour leur faire honneur. La robe était celle de sa mère, elle était certes encore très jolie, mais elle était tellement simple et différente d'elle, loin de ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer enfant.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie, ma chérie…Tu es prête ?

- Oui, allons-y. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent quelques marches.

- Papa ?

- …

- Merci. Merci d'être là, de me soutenir sans essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu es ma fille et si ton bonheur se trouve dans ce mariage, avec Rémus, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Après tout, sa condition de loup-garou n'est pas pire que ma condition de né-moldu aux yeux de la famille de ta mère, non ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin, où une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient réunies face à un petit sorcier à l'air solennel. Elle regarda l'assemblée. Beaucoup de têtes rousses, évidemment. Les principaux membres de l'Ordre, dont Maugrey qui dénaturait avec son long manteau élimé, et quelques professeurs de Poudlard. Des pétales de fleurs avaient été disposés dans l'allée et quelques guirlandes flottaient paisiblement au-dessus des têtes des invités. Elle échangea un regard avec son père, s'avancèrent, et après un dernier baiser, Ted Tonks confia sa fille unique à celui qui allait devenir son gendre.

- Tu es toujours certaine de ta décision ? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

- Tu ne vas pas gâcher ce moment avec tes doutes, Rémus Lupin…Elle posa sa main sur la joue fraîchement rasée de son fiancé. Je ferais ma vie avec toi, je porterais tes enfants - et c'est dans ton intérêt de m'en faire, je te l'assure – et nous serons les plus heureux dès que cette guerre sera finie, poursuivit-elle sous le regard amusé de Rémus.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma t'il plus qu'il ne la questionnait, avant de pousser un soupir triste. J'aurai juste aimé qu'ils soient tous là, James, Sirius…Ne serait-ce que Harry…

- Pouvons-nous commencer ? Leur demanda soudainement le petit sorcier après s'être discrètement racler la gorge.

Tonks et Rémus échangèrent un dernier regard empli de tendresse et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Ils allaient se marier, ils seraient heureux, elle en était certaine.

* * *

_J'espère que ce second OS vous aura plu. J'ai eu une demande pour développer le mariage de Bill et Fleur. J'ai commencé à travailler dessus, mais avant j'en aurais un autre à poster qui présente la réunion de l'Ordre où furent choisis les 6 faux-Potter ! A bientôt donc !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! Suite de mes OS en tout genre sur le tome 7 de Harry Potter. Cette fois, c'est Molly qui est au centre de l'histoire, ainsi que Ron, un peu en second plan. Dans le livre, on nous présente les 6 personnes qui vont prendre l'apparence de Harry sans savoir comment ils ont été choisis. J'ai décidé de remédier à ça !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'ordre du Phénix s'était une fois de plus réuni au Terrier ce soir-là. Le 31 juillet se rapprochait à grand pas et Harry n'aurait bientôt plus la trace sur lui. Ni la protection de sa mère. Il fallait donc débattre au plus vite des mesures à prendre. Ils avaient convenus lors de la précédente réunion qu'ils le feraient venir au Terrier dès le samedi suivant. La maison serait protégée, en s'y mettant tous, chacun avec ses propres spécialités, il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils n'arrivent à créer une barrière puissante. Un point cependant gênait toujours Molly.

- Je sais bien qu'il sera sous votre protection, déclara t-elle froidement en regardant tour à tour Tonks, Remus, Maugrey et Kingsley, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est une erreur de vouloir le faire aussi rapidement. Après tout, il est en sécurité chez ses Moldus.

- Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué, Molly, déclara sans douceur Maugrey, Tu-sais-qui ne s'attendra pas à ça. Et c'est de toute manière le seul moyen, tous les autres sont contrôlés par le Ministère. Pas besoin de te rappeler ce que Kingley et Arthur nous en ont appris dernièrement.

Molly se rembrunit à l'entente de cette vérité. Oui, elle savait parfaitement que le Ministère risquait à tout instant de tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, qu'il avait été infiltré. Mais comment lui demander de laisser son presque-fils courir tant de risques ?

- Pourquoi ne pas bouger plusieurs Potter en même temps, déclara soudainement Mondingus.

- Plusieurs Potter ? répétèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Oui… Des faux Potter… Même Vous-savez-qui n'est pas assez doué pour différencier un gars d'un autre.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard. Tous soupesaient l'idée, cherchant la faille qui pourrait se présenter dans ce plan.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, Ding, approuva finalement Maugrey.

- L'idée est même très bonne, confirma Remus.

- Vraiment ? S'emporta soudainement Molly. Et qui donc allez- vous envoyer sous les traits de Harry ? Quels idiots accepteraient cette mission suicide ?

Tous la fixaient. Cette mission était dangereuse, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Surtout pour ceux qui seraient transformés en Harry Potter. Du coin de l'œil, Molly perçut un mouvement du côté des plus jeunes. Ron venait de se lever, suivit de près par Hermione.

- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Déclara t-elle, sa voix tremblant de panique. Il en est hors de question !

- Je suis majeur, Maman ! riposta t-il immédiatement. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est hors de question que je ne participe pas.

- Non, non, et non. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Puis voyant les jumeaux se lever à leur tour. Pour aucun d'entre vous !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea directement dans le jardin. Arthur se leva pour la suivre quand Ron s'interposa.

- Laisse Papa, c'est à moi d'y aller.

- Mais…

- Hermione.

- Oui, Ron. Nous continuons.

Après un rapide signe de tête à sa meilleure amie, il sortit pour rejoindre sa mère. Il la trouva debout au milieu du jardin, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Il n'osa pas la regarder directement, de peur de voir des larmes sur son visage. Il avait déjà tellement de mal avec Hermione ou Ginny lorsqu'elles pleuraient, alors avec sa propre mère…

- Je dois le faire Maman.

- Je le sais mon garçon. Je le sais. Harry est ton meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas que pour Harry. C'est aussi pour tout le reste. Toi, Papa, la famille,…

- Hermione ? Demanda t-elle en souriant, en guettant son fils du coin de l'œil, qui s'empourpra légèrement.

- Aussi.

- …

- Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour accepter une telle mission…

- Oui, un idiot de gryffondor, sourit-elle tristement.

- …

- Promets-moi d'être prudent, Ronald.

- Je le serai Maman. On le sera tous.

- Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de finaliser le plan ?

- Je pense, oui.

Elle lui fit face et le serra dans ses bras. Fortement. Douloureusement. Puis retourna dans sa maison.

...

Quelques minutes après, comme Ron n'était pas reparu, un petit groupe sortit le rejoindre.

- Qui ? demanda t-il simplement.

- Fleur s'est proposée d'office, répondit rapidement Hermione.

- Et George, poursuivit Fred.

- Et Fred, continua son jumeau.

- Fol Oeil l'a imposé à Mondingus puisque je ne suis pas majeure, déclara Ginny en se renfrognant légèrement.

- Et je serai la dernière, termina finalement Hermione.

Ron eu un pauvre sourire en contemplant les étoiles au côté de ses frères et soeur et de sa meilleure amie. Ils allaient tous se mettre en danger finalement. Et ça ne ferait que commencer.

* * *

_Oserais-je demander ce que vous en avez pensé ? Allez, oui, j'ose ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut !

__

Cet Os est le quatrième que je publie mais c'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit, celui qui m'a lancée sur cette idée de série d'OS sur le tome 7. Je sais que j'ai mis du tant à le publier bien qu'il soit achevé depuis longtemps, mais j'ai travaillé sur d'autres projets et je l'ai un peu oublié... Toutes mes excuses ^^

La phrase en gras au tout début est bien entendu celle du livre. Nous voici donc au mariage de Bill et Fleur, la cérémonie est désormais terminée, vient le moment de la danse...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

__

****

« Viens danser, lança-t-il à Hermione d'un ton brusque. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de sa part. Ron ne dansait pas, il en avait une sainte horreur. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son ami frôler sa taille, et tenter maladroitement quelques pas de danse, une explosion de bonheur l'envahit.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris, Ron ? Demanda t-elle doucement, plus pour combler le silence que pour obtenir réellement l'information.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il un peu brusquement, tout à son agacement.

- La danse, Ron…Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de ton Vicky, répondit-il en marmonnant.

- Mon… Ronald !

Il réalisa alors avec angoisse qu'il avait répondu à voix haute ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire à jamais. Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était aussi stupide qu'elle le disait elle-même. Elle tenta de s'échapper de ses bras, mais il fut plus rapide et resserra son étreinte.

- Attends, Mione…Laisse-moi t'expliquer…S'il te plait.

Le ton était implorant et son regard inquiet, elle ne pu résister et ils reprirent leur danse.

- Bien…Je t'écoute, Ronald, déclara t-elle impatiemment, tout en étant intérieurement ravie qu'il l'ait retenue.

- Ce que j'ai voulu dire…Enfin…Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Vick…Victor…Bref…

- Ronald, viens en au fait, je te prie…

- Un jour, tu m'as dit de ne pas attendre pour t'inviter au risque qu'un autre le fasse, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Alors,…Enfin…

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, Ron, conclue-t-elle en fixant son regard dans celui azuré de son ami. Et je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée, poursuivit-elle dans un sourire timide.

Ils virevoltaient parmi les autres invités, pas forcément très gracieusement aux vues des prouesses de Ron, mais cela leur importait peu. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, ils savourèrent ce moment passé ensemble. Entre l'histoire de Ron et Lavande, puis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient guère passé de moments agréables tous les deux.

- C'est dommage…déclara soudainement Hermione, troublant ainsi le silence qui s'étaient formé entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? Lui demanda t-il voyant que son regard était posé sur les autres danseurs.

- Pour Harry et Ginny…S'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre stupide, ils auraient pu profiter de ce mariage, pu danser ensemble et…

- Tu ne crois pas que ma sœur a assez souffert depuis qu'il l'a quitté ? Demanda t-il un peu amère.

- Ginny est triste, Ron, c'est vrai, mais elle a aussi parfaitement compris le point de vue d'Harry. Et tu disais toi-même que c'était plus sûr pour elle.

- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien, c'est ma petite sœur…Et comme il l'a embrassé, elle attend peut être de lui…

- Elle n'attend rien de lui…C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry.

Ron semblait un peu abasourdi par la révélation d'Hermione. Ce n'était donc pas Harry qui avait été l'instigateur de ce baiser mais Ginny. Il se surprit à imaginer Hermione faisant de même, mais revint bien vite à la réalité. Jamais elle ne pourrait se comporter ainsi, et surtout pas avec lui. Il devait déjà s'avouer heureux de pouvoir la contempler de si près, être heureux qu'elle ait accepté de danser avec lui, sachant le piètre partenaire qu'il était.

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire…Je ne ressens rien pour Victor, c'est juste un ami…

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es devenue toute rouge lorsqu'il est arrivé toute à l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer, son agacement revenant brusquement.

- Je…C'est vrai, ça m'a surprise de le voir ici, je ne savais pas qu'il était invité... Et j'ai…apprécié son compliment !

- C'est sûr qu'il est le seul à t'avoir dit que tu étais jolie aujourd'hui !

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas le seul et j'en ai pleinement conscience…Et puis, tu n'as pas dit que j'étais jolie, tu as dit que j'étais « superbe », argua t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- C'est bon, je sais ce que j'ai dit, murmura t-il. Ses oreilles avaient de nouveau pris une teinte rouge qu'elle aimait tant tandis qu'il détournait le regard. Par Merlin, s'exclama t-il, Harry est aux prises avec Tante Muriel.

- Le pauvre...Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? Mon mauvais maintien et mes chevilles trop maigres la feront peut être fuir, proposa t-elle en plaisantant.

- A moins que ce ne soit ma longueur de cheveux, continua t-il sur le même ton, avant de redevenir sérieux. Mione…Est-ce que…Enfin… j'aimerai juste finir cette danse avec toi, si tu le veux bien…

Lui adressant son plus beau sourire, la jeune femme obtempéra. Ils tournoyèrent encore quelques instants avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Et tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Harry, Ron se dirigea vers un serveur, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était peut être pas un bon danseur, mais il l'avait eu pour lui tout seul pendant de nombreuses minutes. Et pour une fois, il eu envie de la croire lorsqu'elle affirmait que Victor n'était qu'un ami.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai une semaine de retard sur la date où j'étais sensée publier. J'ai effectivement récupéré internet depuis lundi mais impossible de trouver un moment pour mettre à jour mes fics. Entre mon fils de 2 ans qui ne me laisse pas un instant de répit et l'aménagement du nouvel appart, je manque considérablement de temps. Je me rattrappe donc aujourd'hui !_

_Cette fois, c'est un OS sur Drago. Il se place entre le mariage et l'arrivée du Trio au manoir. Ce n'est peut être pas un passage manquant du livre, mais j'avais envie d'en développer un sur Drago. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Père…

- Ca suffit Drago, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

Drago et Lucius s'affrontaient, l'un en face de l'autre, sous le regard apeuré de Narcissa. Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme chaque soir dans la partie ouest du Manoir, celle qui leur avait été assignée par le Lord lorsqu'Il avait pris possession des lieux quelques mois plus tôt.

- Mais je ne peux plus, Père, se lamenta Drago, la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage pale.

- Oh si, tu le pourras, je te l'assure. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, Drago, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Rowle. Tu sais ce qu'Il nous fera.

Oui, Drago le savait pertinemment, c'est lui qui avait dû torturer le mangemort après sa défaite face à Potter. C'est lui qui avait dû lui asséner le Doloris encore et encore, si bien que Rowle avait fini proche de l'inconscience. Rien que d'y penser, ses mains tremblaient de nouveau, et ce fait n'avait pas échappé au Lord qui s'en était réjoui.

- Et bien, Drago…Tu me semblais beaucoup plus téméraire l'année passée. N'es-tu plus heureux de me servir loyalement ? Préférerais-tu peut être rejoindre Potter et ses amis ? Préférerais-tu peut être devenir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Voldemort se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Veux-tu que je te tue, Drago ? Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le-dit Drago n'avait rien répondu mais son tressaillement n'avait pas échappé à Voldemort qui laissa retentir un rire sarcastique, avant de congédier le jeune homme. Et il savait parfaitement que le Lord avait lu en lui, avait vu que parfois, seul, le soir, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé à ses parents et à lui-même s'il avait accepté la main tendue de Dumbledore, s'il s'était rangé au côté de Potter. S'il n'avait pas été si lâche…S'il ne l'était pas encore aujourd'hui. Peut être plaisanterait-il en ce moment même avec Potter et Weasley femelle… Peut être discuterait-il potions avec Granger… Peut être disputerait-il une partie d'échec avec la belette, parait qu'il n'est pas mauvais à ce jeu… Peut être serait-il déjà mort…

Il jeta un regard vers sa mère, toujours retranchée dans un angle de la chambre, attendant le verdict de cette altercation, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius.

- Bien Père.

- Tu es fort mon fils, tu es un Malfoy.

Oui, il était un Malfoy… Mais son père se trompait. Car ce n'était pas la force qui animait sa famille depuis des générations. Oui, il était un Malfoy…Et oui, il était lâche.

* * *

_J'avoue, c'est pas celui donc je suis la plus satisfaite, et oui, il est très court... Verdict ?_


End file.
